Psi (Supergirl)
Gayle Marsh, also known as Psi, is a supporting antagonist appearing in Season 3 of the superhero TV series, Supergirl. She is a bank robber who, after gaining telepathic powers over people's fears, moved to National City to continue her spree, which pits her against Supergirl. After getting locked up, she briefly returns to help her fight against the Worldkiller, Reign. She is portrayed by Yael Grobglas. Biography Gayle lived in Skokie, Illinois, where she lived a seemingly normal and calm life. One day, she snapped and started robbing banks. With her powers virtually causing everyone around her to instantly submit to fear, it allow her to nonchalantly perform her robbing spree wherever she went. She eventually set her eyes on National City, and moved so she could rob banks there. Once in National City, she caught the attention of Supergirl, who attempted to stop her. However, Gayle immobilised Supergirl by preying on her claustrophobia, and forced Supergirl to relive the most traumatising moment of her life. Gayle then attacked two other banks, but Supergirl was unable to stop her both times. She also got in a psychic battle against J'onn J'onzz, who was attempting to shield Supergirl from her psychic attacks. However, she ultimately beat him, and crippled him to the ground in pain before she escaped once more. Following that, during her biggest robbery yet, she debilitated a number of police officers, forced a construction worker to release a wrecking ball, and destroyed numerous police cars and businesses, before she was finally stopped by Supergirl who was able to overcome her fear and knock Gayle unconscious. Psi was then taken into custody by the D.E.O. She was later recruited personally by Supergirl to go with her into space where Fort Rozz was seeing as Supergirl needed backup due to being powerless due to a blue sun being in that area of the galaxy. However as a precaution her powers were suppressed by a device dampener on her head. Psi and Livewire toss insults back and forth on the flight before alerting they're at the destination. Kara takes off the dampener off Psi's head so she will be useful however Psi momentary loses control on Saturn Girl later promoting the device despite proclaiming it was a accident. Seeing Reign arriving Irma unlocks the dampener and sends Psi out to warn the others about the arrival. Psi arrives right as Livewire is mortally wounded and makes Sam reemerge due to making Reign live out her worst fear mentally prompting her to flee. Psi then witnesses her body dissolve into electrify. Back at the D.E.O., Psi is personally thanked by Supergirl and in return she extend her sympathies for Supergirl losing her friend. She's then given a room upgrade as a personal thank you. Navigation Category:Psychics Category:Supergirl Villains Category:Female Category:Sadists Category:TV Show Villains Category:Live Action Villains Category:DC Villains Category:Supervillains Category:Psychopath Category:Thief Category:Arrogant Category:Arrowverse Villains Category:Greedy Category:Mongers Category:Honorable Category:Anti-Villain Category:Imprisoned Category:On & Off Category:Non-Action Category:Evil Vs. Evil Category:Sophisticated Category:Torturer Category:Grey Zone Category:Destroyers Category:Servant of Hero Category:Trickster Category:Rivals Category:Necessary Evil Category:Criminals Category:Mentally Ill Category:Chaotic Evil Category:Enigmatic Category:Deceased